The objective of this study is to evaluate the sensitivity, specificity, and predictive values of two commercial enzyme immunoassays kits in stools likely to be submitted for adenovirus testing. A total of 100 stool specimens will be tested with the Adenoclone kit (Cambridge BioScience) the positive Specimens will be tested with the Adenovirus type 40/41 (API)kit for the presence of the adenovirus type 40/41. The two kits are a solid phase sandwich type assays. Breakaway microwells are coated with a murine monoclonal antibody against the group reactive hexon antigen of adenovirus. positive and negative controls were included in each run. Adenovirus infections are a major cause of respiratory diseases and gastroenteritis in children, adults, and the immunocompromised patient population. Therefore, identification of this virus is important in patient management and in the administration of appropriate therapeutic modalities.